muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pantalones
Hello, Muppet Wikia Hello, Muppet Wikia moderators! It is I, Frank, and I just want to say hi and thank you for this wonderful website! I have not contributed for nearly four years, but I always come here for Sesame Street information (but without logging on). -- Ffeifanc 00:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Telegram from Stan Freberg to Jim Henson and Jane (Nebel?) Hi Peter: I noticed that the telegram that you posted a few years back on the Stan Freberg page is unattributed. Where did you get that? Karen Falk? I read Freberg's book, but it's not there, and as far as I can tell it's not on Donavan's blog, either. I'm really curious to know where you found it. Thanks!— Tom (talk) 03:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I transcribed it from the Muppet Archives in New York. It was a pretty cool find. -- Peter (talk) 00:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, Peter. I spoke to Karen's assistant on Thursday, and she confirmed that the telegram is in the archives. Pretty neat. I'd like to ask Freberg himself about it, and about other interactions he had with Jim over the years. Freberg and Kelly were pretty hardcore satirists, so that Jim frequently cited them as inspiration is interesting, given that the closest Jim got to real satire was general parody, or maybe the "Business, Business" sketch. Anyway, thanks for the response.— Tom (talk) 15:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The Muppet Show Comic Book Preview Issue I recently got the trade paperback of The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets, and after rereading some things you said about how the preview comic was laid out (on the talk page), I've been wondering how it's laid out. You said that there's obviously missing material between pages 2 and 3, with the Muppets confronting Sweetums on page 3. Judging by how it's laid out in the trade paperback, that's the last page (not counting the Fozzie comic), and has "the end" written at the end. But the article page mentions that "Muppet Labs", "At the Dance", and "Pigs in Space" all appear in the preview. Do those segments appear after the main backstage plot is resolved? --Minor muppetz 23:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Logo *Hi, I'm working on another wiki. So how do I add a wiki logo to the main side bar? --Kid Sonic 23:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure. Scott would know for sure, though. -- Peter (talk) 03:27, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Rowlf's Origins I saw that you added info about Rowlf the Dog's name being speled "Ralph" in the Purina Dog Chow scripts. Where did your correspondence with Karen Falk come from? --Minor muppetz 01:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :She e-mailed Ryan from ToughPigs, and he posted it on the Forum: http://forums.delphiforums.com/toughpigs/messages?msg=11804.34 -- Peter (talk) 22:53, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Episode 101 The stuff you're doing in Sandbox:Episode 101 is fantastic. Why don't you put it on the page? I don't think it needs sandboxing at this point... -- Danny (talk) 23:05, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I knew it would have to be done piecemeal, so I didn't want to leave the main page half-done for too long a stretch. I was also going to ask for feedback from the community, but yeah, I think it's in a pretty good place right now. -- Peter (talk) 23:31, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ad changes Hi Peter! I wrote about the possible new changes to the ad format on Current events. When you get a chance, please feel free to post on the Central forum page. There's some internal concern about whether turning off ads for logged-in users is the right thing to do. It would be great to have your opinion on that page. -- Danny (talk) 05:32, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Hello ! Hello, Pantalones ! Thank you for the wonderful extension of the Alice Cooper's pages, and thanks for improving my adds too. (English isn't my native tongue.) That's great !!! I rated 5/5 your Alice Cooper Episode's page. Bat-Power 18:26, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Hey, Bat-Power. Thanks for the rating! I worked really hard the other night trying to get the Alice Cooper episode pages as comprehensive as possible. It's such a great episode! :Also, thanks for your additions. I hadn't made the connection between Kermit's comment about Julie Andrews and "I Whistle a Happy Tune." And your English is just fine. One thing to keep in mind, though, is that we put all song titles in quotes. Talk to you soon! -- Peter (talk) 18:29, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you, Peter ! I gave you a gift : a Blue Frackle. Bat-Power 20:55, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Songs Hey, Peter! Just a note, in general, we haven't been including the Muppet Show Season sets under "video releases" of a song if it includes the entire episode, only compilations and such (for the same reason, we haven't been noting any of the earlier Time Life/Columbia series with full episodes). You may want to talk to Scott about it, though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:13, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Hmm...I had seen the videos listed on "Flight of the Bumblebee," so I figured that we were, in fact, including these on the song pages. Which is why I made the additional changes. -- Peter (talk) 17:16, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, Ken made those changes in October and we pretty much all missed them at the time. I'll talk to him (and possibly leave a note with Scott for a community discussion, but probably not). The big problem, apart from the fact that it's easy to see if the entire episode is on DVD thanks to the release box on that page, is that then we'd also have to track every Time Life video, not to mention UK releases, and so on. It's just messy in a way that noting a song's inclusion in Rowlf's Rhapsodies isn't. The main reason I mentioned it, in fact, was a few days ago Scott reverted a page that did the exact same thing (there's so many song pages now, I assume the others just went under his radar). I actually don't have that strong an opinion on it, though it makes sense to me to limit it to compilations, but I wanted to give you a heads up so you wouldn't be surprised later. I'm not sure Scott's answering his talk page right now (though he has been editing), but it might be worth leaving a note. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:19, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::P. S. I'm looking forward to that Wild Irish Rose page! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't care either way. Now that I know what the policy is, I'll stick with it. And yeah, there really were some cool, new Muppets at the beginning of Season Three. I can't wait to list them all. You don't know what that mystery animal in the Rita Coolidge and For What It's Worth numbers is, do you? That one is driving me crazy! -- Peter (talk) 17:33, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::It looks like some kind of weasel, something in the mustelide family anyway. Though I can't judge very well from just that still, it looks rather like a ferret or at least a close relation. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:42, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::!!! It looks exactly like a ferret!!! IT'S A FERRET!!! -- Peter (talk) 21:16, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Huzzah! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:35, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Home Again, Home Again Great to see you taking an interest in matters again, but don't forget to sign your posts! You mysterious personage, you. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:37, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I was just going to say the same thing. Good to see you around again, Peter! -- Ken (talk) 03:39, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, guys. I'm glad to be back, too. It's those damn, dirty Muppet Show DVDs that always bring me back. Why am I obsessed with cataloging every single puppet to ever dance its way across that fabled (back)stage? WHY???? -- Peter (talk) 04:05, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::Because you're one of us. ONE OF US. And there's so much in the nooks and crannies. I'm gathering screengrabs and info to expand The Muppets Make Puppets myself. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:09, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::P.S. How does one take screengrabs? Or can I just issue requests? And is an umbrella a Muppet if it's just a regular umbrella that somebody walks across the set? -- Peter (talk) 04:16, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::If an umbrella falls in the woods, does it make a sound? I'm not sure what sketch it is, but it sounds more like a prop situation than anything else (unless someone says, "Hey, it's my pet umbrella!" or something; if it's just moving and not meant to be a character, I'd say no). If you have a DVD player on your computer, especially one like PowerDVD, you can make screengrabs (with Windows Media Player only, it's possible but you have to disable certain settings; if that's the case, I can offer more in-depth instructions later). But I also have the DVD set, so if you want to issue requests as well, that would work. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:26, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's in the Guest Star Dressing Room sketch of Episode 301. Kris and Rita tell a Rock to get out of the dressing room. The Rock then calls on other inanimate objects to follow it. The Hatrack then bounces out of the room, followed by an Umbrella Stand and several individual umbrellas (which are outside of the stand). Now, the Rock is definitely a Muppet, and we're classifying the Hatrack as a Muppet Show Character, even if it isn't a Muppet character. So where does that leave the Umbrella Stand and Umbrellas? There's another sketch in that episode where Gladys makes an apple turn over in the Canteen. I don't think I would classify the apple as a Muppet or a character, but I think the Umbrellas are a grayer area. -- Peter (talk) 04:47, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Hmm. I'm working on something else and can't really watch the episode right now, but I'll get back to it when I see it. From the sound of it, if the umbrellas are treated as an actual *character*, at the very least they're Muppet Show characters (and *possibly* Muppets, since it doesn't necessarily have to have the Muppety look to count, though that makes it easier). I'll get back to you once I've seen the sketch. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:50, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Cool. That's why it's good to be back! -- Peter (talk) 04:52, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Abby's Mommy What ho, Peter! When you get a chance, there's a question on Talk:Abby Cadabby, about a tidbit you added back in 2006. I don't know if you can remember your source by now, but your response would be appreciated. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:35, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Ellen DeGeneres Thanks for correcting this edit... I was using a new skin Wikia has, bought it interprets the comma in the categories as being "I want a separate category called this". It's the most buggy, disorganized skin you could ever use. Anyway, thanks again! -- Zanimum 15:19, 11 June 2007 (UTC) : Hey, no problem. It didn't look intentional or like vandalism or anything. -- Peter (talk) 15:32, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :: I'm just glad you caught it. I was mainly contacting you to warn you away from trying the lowsy "Smoke" skin, like I warned Danny. Wikia's trying to push it as the next-gen of Wikia page layout, but it's horrible. -- Zanimum 19:30, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Peter! My name's Ken, and I'm usually buried in the record section when I'm on here. I've been here about 3 months, but I don't think I've talked to you before. I hear you're a huge Disney fan! I am, too! Sometimes it's hard to tell if I like Disney stuff or Muppet stuff more. Well, it's nice to meet you, and I hope we get to talk soon. This site is awesome! -- Ken (talk) 05:33, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Talk:Episode 1706 Wendy said you added the airdate. How did you find out about it?--MuppetVJ 18:27, 20 May 2007 (UTC) hidden Kermit Heya-- this might be up your alley. Or not. But I thought I'd point it out anyway. —Scott (talk) 15:57, 13 May 2007 (UTC) NY guy Hey, do you remember when we were mentioned in The New York Post? I'm hoping to get a citable reference in there. —Scott (talk) 17:13, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind. NYPost's search function didn't index it, but Google did. —Scott (talk) 19:47, 30 April 2007 (UTC) A banner day Hooray for your banner ad connections! -- Danny (talk) 14:13, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Jeff Moss Hey Peter -- over on Talk:Jon Stone somebody was asking about the seemingly conflicting information where Stone is called the "first head writer", but on Jeff Moss' page we say he's the "founding head writer". The first reference came from Jon Stone's NY Times Obituary. You added the Jeff Moss statement awhile back. Any idea which is right? -- Wendy (talk) 23:25, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :I think maybe I got it from IMDb, in which case it might be wrong. I think this was way before we were worried too much about citing stuff. Sorry I can't provide more info. -- Peter (talk) 23:31, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Peter's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives woodland creature the woodland creature you were asking about is an otter, he says so himself in the Beverly Sills episode.-- Gtaz